


Черно как полночь, черно как смоль

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Steve Rogers, Choking, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, S&M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Внутри Баки живет тьма, и он бы предпочел, чтобы Стив никогда не узнал о том, что она жаждет вырваться на волю и наброситься на Стива, который слишком идеален. Однако, когда Стив узнает об этом, он реагирует совершенно не так, как ожидал Баки.





	Черно как полночь, черно как смоль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black As Midnight, Black As Pitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771257) by [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah). 



> Жесткий секс.
> 
> От автора: «Мне напомнили о Баки, у которого есть темная сторона, и она жаждет наброситься на невинного и идеального Стива, а когда Баки в конце концов срывается, Стив реагирует на это любовью и пониманием. По большей части я просто хотела написать горячего Стива снизу, которого жестко трахает Баки. Название взято из «Легенды», потому что… просто потому что».

Тут и говорить было не о чем. Баки был на четыре дюйма выше и примерно на пятьдесят фунтов тяжелее Стива, когда они оба перестали расти — более чем достаточно, чтобы подмять его под себя и держать столько, сколько захочется. Более чем достаточно, чтобы поставить его на место, отделать так, чтобы до него наконец дошло, что одной только смелости, нахальства и упертости не всегда хватает. Чтобы этот свет в глазах наконец потух, чтобы Стив прекратил быть проклятым совершенством. Но нет. Разумеется, Баки никогда такого не делал, как бы у него не чесались руки. Стив был для него всем; они оба были друг для друга целым миром, и Баки не стал бы... Не со Стивом. Как бы сильно Баки этого не хотелось.

Потом была война. Война, лаборатория Золы и сыворотка Эрскина. Всё изменилось. Крошечный, хрупкий Стив исчез в одно мгновение, а вместо него появился человек, которого только хищник или сумасшедший могли посчитать легкой добычей. Всегда живший в его теле дух по-прежнему сиял в мягком взгляде, но теперь подкреплялся мускулами, ловкостью и бесконечной физической силой. Он больше не нуждался в бездарной защите Баки, эта последняя преграда была сорвана колдовством Старка, работавшим на него; и когда Баки падал с поезда, вниз, всё ниже и ниже, на самое дно, навстречу грязной смерти, то отчасти радовался, что это случилось прежде, чем мрачная тьма внутри него вырвалась на свободу. Его жизнь в обмен на безопасность Стива. Так оно и должно было случиться, верно?

Только вот ничего не вышло. Он годами жил одновременно в раю и аду, разрешая властвовать тьме, которую не мог выпустить раньше, чувствуя, что её свобода натягивает удерживающие его цепи. Жестокости придали форму, задали цель, и дело почти сделано. Почти достаточно, пока он не просыпается, не получает очередные документы, очередные приказы и не проваливает задание, избитый до полусмерти. И что-то в нем пробуждается, прорывается наверх: старой доброй тьме дали новую жизнь, она разрастается сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было. И одновременно что-то еще слабо борется, удерживая эту тьму, черпая свет в потерянных голубых глазах, а силу — из линии профиля и голоса, произносящего: «Баки, Баки, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, вспомни».

Он вспоминает. В конце концов он вспоминает всё, и Стив относится к этим воспоминаниям с пониманием. Все они относятся с пониманием, даже когда еще не до конца доверяют. Ему спокойно рядом с Наташей, которая смотрит на него с пониманием, но без жалости — ее собственная тьма всегда дополняла темноту внутри Баки. Рядом с ней он не чувствует неотвязных сожалений, парализующего страха показать свою истинную сущность и разочаровать. Вызвать отвращение. Она знает, что он такое, так же хорошо, как знает себя; может быть, себя она знает не настолько хорошо, как ей хотелось бы, но лучше, чем можно ожидать в подобных обстоятельствах.

Стив... Стив смотрит на него внимательным взглядом, облегчает путь, но не подталкивает, не позволяет Баки уйти в себя, в дружелюбную безликость, которой всегда хватало в Нью-Йорке. Он совершенен телом и духом и готов помочь Баки с чем угодно — квартирой, гардеробом, настороженным доверием агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которые санкционировали его возвращение. Он находит лучшую бургерную в городе; приводит его в ужасный маленький ресторан, где готовят борщ, который Баки всегда любил, и всё время, пока они там сидят, на лице у Стива написано всё, что он думает про эту гадость. Он берет им билеты на бейсбол.

Но то, что нужно Баки — то, что ему всегда было нужно — это то, что у него есть сейчас: Стив, прижатый к стене на крошечной кухне в холостяцкой квартире Баки, его глаза широко раскрыты, а Баки сжимает его горло. Теперь рука Баки намного сильнее, чем он мог вообразить в детстве, когда впервые подумал о том, как ощутит под пальцами хрупкие кости шеи. (Эта рука лучше, чем предыдущая, отлично двигается и такая чувствительная, что по ощущениям почти как настоящая. Стив чуть не свернул Тони челюсть за его вопросы, за то, как он механически тыкал и вертел ее — это было просто выше понимания Стива, даже если конечный результат — произведение искусства, которым Баки сейчас пользуется. Стив едва удержался, это знали и Стив, и Баки, и Тони, и, вспомнив об этом, Баки еще сильнее сжимает пальцы.)

— Наконец-то. — Стив еле слышно сипит. Баки так сдавил горло, что он с трудом выдавливает слова. — Я уж начал думать, что недостаточно хорош для тебя.

— Я… — Баки смотрит на свою руку; пытается ослабить хватку, но у него не хватает сил, чтобы отпустить Стива. — Ты такой, блядь... Почему, черт возьми, ты не можешь держаться подальше?

— Я тебе нужен. Вот это. — Грудь Стива слегка поднимается и опускается, он дышит часто и неглубоко. Это всё, на что его сейчас хватает. — Всё нормально.

— Нет. — Вопреки желанию, Баки тесно прижимается к нему, так тесно, что чувствует слабое дыхание на лице. — Что бы со мной ни делали…

— Это никак не связано с тем, что происходит сейчас. Думаешь, я ничего не видел? Я знаю тебя лучше всех, и до сих пор не отвернулся. — Рука Стива поднимается, осторожно ложится на талию Баки, и это прикосновение похоже на удар тока. — Ты меня не сломаешь.

— Ты не понимаешь, — рычит Баки; он уже видит, как кожа на горле становится багровой, и легче от этого не становится, тьма внутри него растет, грозя вырваться. — Я хочу разорвать тебя.

Стив хватает Баки за ремень и притягивает ближе, и, боже, у Стива стоит, он смотрит тяжелым и возбужденным взглядом, а глаза по-прежнему наполнены этим прекрасным, приводящим в бешенство светом, принятием и чем-то еще, о чем Баки боится думать.

— Это ты не понимаешь, — с той же яростью откликается Стив. — Я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал.

Баки набрасывается на Стива с поцелуем, прежде чем тот опомнится и начнет сопротивляться, они кусаются, пока Баки не чувствует вкус крови. Он не знает — его или Стива, да это и не важно; ему достаточно увидеть окровавленного Стива и знать, что это он рассек его кожу. Прямо сейчас важен лишь его вкус, отчаянный вздох, когда рука Баки расслабляется и холодный металл кулаком скользит по теплой коже и зарывается в мягкие светлые волосы. Правила связывают по рукам и ногам, все в Стиве подчиняется строгим правилам, но Баки разнесет их к черту.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сопротивлялся? — выдыхает наконец Стив ему в губы, он пытается удержаться на месте, но его бедра дергаются вверх. — Должен ли я... Баки…

Он не может ответить. Иначе ему придется прекратить прикусывать нежную кожу чуть ниже уха Стива, отвлечет от пуговиц на ужасно правильной рубашке, заправленной в брюки со стрелками. Пуговицы улетают на пол, когда Баки с силой тянет за них и разрывает ткань. В двух шагах, в ящике возле раковины, лежат ножи, и на мгновение у Баки кружится голова и проясняется сознание — он видит, как Стив взглядом следит за ножом, разрезающим ткань. Они оба задерживают дыхание в ожидании, разрежет ли он только ткань. Но сейчас Баки жаждет разукрасить тело Стива только руками и губами, ногтями оставить следы. Те не задержатся, он знает — теперь все быстро сходит с тела Стива. Но сейчас они одурманены тем, как дрожат и изгибаются мышцы после каждой отметины, как крепко стоит у Стива, а на его брюках расползается влажное пятно.

Рыча и толкаясь, они идут к спальне, пока посреди гостиной Стив с вызовом не отталкивает его. И следующее, что видит Баки, открыв глаза — это Стив, распластанный под ним на кровати, Баки чувствует, как под живой рукой бьется чужое сердце, а левая рука плотно обхватывает член Стива. Тот дергается, пытаясь трахнуть кулак Баки, рубашка свисает из трусов, а вся кожа на груди и животе в царапинах, укусах и синяках. Златовласый бог в мучениях рухнул на землю, потеряв невинность и чистоту, и дрожит от желания большего.

— Дальше будет еще больнее, — Баки жестко вжимается в отметину над пупком, чувствуя скачок пульса в ответ, — я не буду делать тебе поблажки.

Стив пытается что-то сказать, но из сухого горла доносятся только хрипы.

— Я еще не сломался, — с усмешкой наконец произносит он, и Баки набрасывается на него с возросшей яростью.

Ему открывается великолепное зрелище, когда он заканчивает разукрашивать Стива (Стив позволил ему, голос в голове постоянно напоминает об этом, Стив позволил этому случиться, разрешил Баки присвоить, а не просто отдался, и это почти невыносимо): широкие плечи вдавлены в матрас, его задница сама по себе произведение искусства — ярко-красная от шлепков и укусов, все еще возбужденный член тяжело висит между разведенных ног. В тумбочке есть смазка; Баки любит смазывать игрушки, когда трахает сам себя, и одно мгновение он сожалеет, что ему придется отказаться от этого. Но вид извивающегося Стива, уткнувшегося лицом в подушку в попытке заглушить полуболезненные стоны и руками судорожно цепляющегося за простыни, когда Баки начинает растягивать его, стоил этого. Не слишком растягивая, не сильно увлажняя; сильные, скупые, уверенные движения так, чтобы Стив чувствовал каждый толчок и каждое растяжение пальцами, открывающее его ровно настолько, чтобы Баки не пришлось прилагать максимум усилий, вставляя свой член. В тумбочке есть презервативы, но их он тоже игнорирует — хочет почувствовать каждый дюйм внутри, хочет знать, что это его кожа сейчас преодолевает сопротивление внутри Стива, хочет кончить глубоко внутри него и наблюдать, как вытекает сперма, делая все вульгарно-грязным.

Когда он толкается в него, пальцы с усилием впиваются в бедра Стива, пока он входит резкими неглубокими толчками, и это похоже на завоевание. Каждый вскрик Стива полон отрицания и одобрения, он потрясен, растерян и да, сломан, и это словно наркотик. Баки отпускает себя и начинает трахать с оттяжкой, жестко вбиваясь между бедер Стива, от напряжения вцепившегося в ягодицы. Пальцами Баки скользит по изогнутому позвоночнику, металл мерцает в угасающем свете из окна; он крепко хватает его за талию, заставляя выгнуться, и этот новый угол выбивает из Стива стон. Баки наклоняется, прижимаясь к нему, и впивается зубами в шею, пока не чувствует жар крови на языке, на месте укуса наливается синяк, и его движения становятся резкими толчками в тугое тепло мышц, беспомощно сжимающихся вокруг его члена. Левой рукой он вновь опускается на член Стива, лаская и дергая с усилием на грани боли и удовольствия. Кожа у того уже блестит от пота, когда он с содроганием выплескивается на простыни и почти испуганно задыхается, словно не понимая — кончает он или умирает.

Кажется это может продолжаться вечно: быстро и жестко трахать податливое тело Стива, наслаждаясь каждым стоном и дрожью, безжалостно мучая сверхчувствительные мышцы. Баки не хочет терять такого Стива — сладкого, чистого, прекрасного, совершенного Стива, опустошенного и измученного, почти бессознательного, покрытого потом и спермой, но он не может сдерживать себя вечно и с последними жесткими толчками изливается как можно глубже внутри.

Баки падает рядом, посторгазменная эйфория не длится вечно. Впервые он чувствует, что голодная тьма внутри него отступает; он смотрит на Стива и понимает — он сделал то, чего клялся себе никогда не делать. Баки соскальзывает с кровати, когда Стив хватает его за руку, останавливая.

— Мне нужно тебя обтереть, — чужим голосом глухо говорит Баки, думая о теплой воде, об аптечке под раковиной, — это... это надо сделать.

— Останься, — Стив поворачивается, его лицо нечитаемо, — на минуту.

Это словно рай и ад — обнимать Стива, сжимая в кольце своих рук, и чувствовать себя собранным заново. Что-то внутри него распутывается, расслабляется, но темноту на краю сознания он ощущает так же, как чувствует под пальцами синяки на коже Стива.

— Ты все еще боишься? — Стив хрипит слова в плечо Баки и счастливо выдыхает, когда руки сжимают его сильнее. — Раньше меня ломали гораздо сильнее.

Баки выдерживает лишь мгновение:  
— Это вызов?

— Возможно.

— Ты сошел с ума.

— Одни разговоры.

— Это не... я поговорю с доктором Годари. Возможно, она…

— Ты был таким и раньше, — Стив не пытается посмотреть ему в глаза, за что Баки безумно благодарен. — Я видел, как ты раньше смотрел на меня... что ж. Все что угодно. Я бы позволил тебе это сделать еще тогда, когда ты силой мог удержать меня. Я бы позволил тебе все, чего бы ты захотел.

— Стив…

Тот приподнимается и смотрит ему в глаза:  
— Это не они тебя сделали таким. Это исправлять не нужно, — он пожимает плечами и ложится обратно. — Возможно, мы могли бы повторить... это. Потом. Мне понравилось.

— Да, — Баки касается губами макушки Стива; это не совсем поцелуй — просто так он может дышать его запахом. — Мне тоже.


End file.
